


The Lucky Son

by captainhada



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Bates Motel RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhada/pseuds/captainhada
Summary: Dylan Massett is a happy man for the most part, but he has two deep wounds in his heart, which bleed particularly during Christmas. He finds himself in the search of the closure and peace that he needs.
Relationships: Emma Decody/Dylan Massett, Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Merry Christmas!, Stories About Incest





	1. A Strange House

The house looked clean, upscale and cozy, but lived in. There was none of the compulsive tidiness and neuroticism that, for some reason, Dylan had come to expect. On the contrary, the vibe of the place was relaxing, inviting. A soft halo of dwindling sunset light filled every room, and there were splashes of color, rattan and koa against an off-white background.

A bunch of palm leaves were arranged in the shape of a Christmas tree, with fairy lights scattered around and stockings with hibiscus drawings on them, but no gifts anywhere in sight. Dylan Massett didn’t know that house, the white-sand beach in which it was located or how did he end up there, but there he was and, to be honest, one could do a lot worse than that.

Close to the living room there was an old piano, which did not match the rest of the décor, but somehow complemented it, like a pinch of salt in a sweet recipe. Oh, how many memories did it bring! Not many of those he was a part of, but still. It begged to be played, if only he knew how.

He opened a door and there was a smallish room with two desks with laptops on them, and a bookcase full of college-level music, English and literature textbooks. Instead of windows there were glass sliding doors, so you had a perfect view of the sea while you worked. It looked almost like you only needed to open them and you could soak in the ocean just one step outside later. How could anyone work like that?

He moved to the next room, and opened the French doors. He saw the most inviting king-sized bed made with the lightest cotton bedsheets, the white and mint green walls, a curvy _chaise longue_ , the balinese dresser and again, those giant sliding doors from where your could step out and look at the sea. He could watch the palm trees gently swaying, and feel and smell the salty breeze lull him and tempt him into slumber. A tiny part of him felt guilt about invading some stranger's place but, on the other hand, he didn't ask to be there. He might as well explore. He should've been scared, he knew he should've, but he was overtaken by a sense of calm and contentness instead.

Lucky owners. One day he would have enough money to buy a place like this for his family.

Just as that thought crossed his head, he heard a soft, warm voice call to him.

“Dylan, I’m so glad to see you!”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan reunites with the owners of the house, and questions the reality of what he's experiencing.

“Norma?”

He was acutely aware that he was in a dream. 

Dylan Massett was, by all measures, a happy man. He had a wonderful wife and a precious little daughter at home who he loved with all his heart. He made good money, was in great health, and - after much suffering in the past - he was living the quiet life he had always yearned for. Usually, once Dylan fell into the depths of slumber, he succumbed to the darkness until he woke up well-rested the next morning, ready to tackle the day. However, every Christmas Eve, when all the lights went out and nobody was looking, the demons of his past assaulted him. In spite of its glowing appearance, this was nothing more than another one of those nightmares product of his pent-up grief.

It had to be, because his mother was dead. Otherwise, where was he? And how did he get there? He couldn’t have-

“Yes, and no” she said, as though she had read his mind. 

He turned around and there she was, as beautiful and radiant as ever, looking somewhat younger than he remembered, but with the motherly aura that she always emanated. Her face, however, looked way more rested. It wasn’t just the lack of aging, the glimmer of her blue eyes or her longer, slightly darker hair. It was something fundamental about her, which came from within.

Dylan felt his eyes well up. 

“I… I never thought I would…” 

She wrapped him in a hug. “Me neither…”

Norma gave her oldest son a once-over. “You look great!” she said. “You have grown, I mean, changed, so much since I last saw you back there!”

“Marriage and fatherhood do that, yeah…” he said sheepishly.

“It suits you. I’m really proud of you, you know? Your family is lovely, and your daughter is beautiful” 

So that answered one question. She could see him wherever he was, and probably knew more than he would like about... well, everything after her time.

“Yes, she is,” he said with a smile.“She looks just like you.” 

They both let the words linger. 

“I don’t wanna leave them yet, I’m not ready…” Dylan said, after a moment of reflection.

“Lots of people aren’t,” Norma replied, “and yet here they are. But you won’t, trust me. You’re a guest tonight. Come on,” she said, “we’ll show you around.” 

“We? Does that mean…?”

Suddenly, he felt a warm, brotherly hug. 

“We missed you, Dylan!”

He was caught off-guard, but nonetheless returned the hug, perplexed but elated at the same time.

“Norman, I can’t believe it!” he exclaimed, “you… you look great, man!”

“So do you! Family life suits you! I’m so glad you’re spending Christmas Eve with us, you’re gonna love it!”

Neither of them were lying. Norman seemed taller somehow, his blue eyes were lighter and clearer like his mother’s, like he had gotten the weight of the world off his shoulders. He was wearing a cotton t-shirt with capris and sandals, so different from his usual old man outfits. Dylan, on the other hand, had gained some wisdom and maturity, which was reflected in his gaze, in his stance, and the unkempt, if short, beard that he wore. 

Norma took the hands of her two boys and pulled them with mock impatience. “Let’s go to the pit, it’s getting late.”

Norman gleefully held onto his mother and matched her pace. Meanwhile, Dylan took one last glance at the bedroom -the soft rattan bed, the dresser, the curvy and narrow chaise-longue- and followed them outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than expected, but here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift to all SoulBates fans, and to all Dylan fans as well! I don't know how many chapters this will have, but I hope to keep them consistent!


End file.
